Who Knew
by Twilight-HP-LOVER
Summary: Edward left Bella on their wedding day,A broken Bella tried to take her life while a desperate Emmett tries to stop her, why is Alice feeling guilty? And why is Jasper so understanding and so worried for Bella’s wellbeing? R&R OC
1. Chapter 1

NOTE-*like I said on my Profile I think there is not enough Emmett/Bella/Japer ships so I'm giving it a shot tell me what you think ! Read & Review I'll update depending on how many good reviews! Flame if you want I don't care this is just a place where I can escape the real world; I don't do it to give Haters something to do! But to my fans I 3 you all thank you!* SHORT CHAP SRY!

Complete Summary-* Edward left Bella on their wedding day, leaving her again, this time taking his new love Roselie! A broken Bella tries to take her life while a desperate Emmett tries to stop her, why is Alice feeling guilty? And why is Jasper so understanding and so worried for Bella's wellbeing? OC AND MAYBE SOME LEMONS IN THE FUTURE! OK R&R I'll give ya'll update cookies! Sorry I'm not very god at Sum. Here it is!

Who Knew

**Chapter 1- The Empty Altar**

**Bella's POV**

I stood on the ledge of the cliff, wind making my hair wild and my wedding dress flow around me, while it drowned my sobs and tears, my mind replaying what just happened…

*_Flashback_*

_Charlie plastered a fake smile to walk me down the aisle–he still hadn't forgiven Edward for leaving me–but he said it was my day and he would do as I wished. I grinned widely when we stopped at the open tent, my eyes searching for Edward's god like face; he was nowhere to be seen, the altar empty. Panic rose in my stomach, a dry sobbing Alice ran towards me she looked at my scared eyes. _

"_Sorry," she whispered. _

_My heart plummeted. I looked around again; Jasper was comforting Emmett who was screaming random profanities with his head cradled in his hands. A gasp caught in my throat, 'no this isn't happening,' I refused to believe the obvious. _

"_Alice… where is he?" I asked, tears stinging my eyes. _

_She didn't answer, looking away from my eyes. _

_I asked again more forcefully, "WHERE IS HE!?" but my voice broke. _

"_He ran away with Rosalie," she spat the name as my heart broke all over again, "He said that they had an affair, just out of sexual frustration, but ended up falling in love." _

_My face had now gone pale. I closed my eyes, slowly turned, ran out of the tent where my wedding was supposed to have been held, and to the woods behind my house. I uncovered my hidden bike which Jacob had fixed to go faster at my request. _

_I heard Alice scream from behind me, "Bella, no!" She already knew my plan, so I straddled my bike and rode away at top speed to the treaty line. Just as I crossed it Alice came to a stop, "Bella please! Don't do it, don't you dare!" She sobbed angrily. _

_All I did was smirk, grieve drowning my eyes and answered coldly "Watch me"._

*_End of Flashback_*

So here I stand at the cliff, asking god _why_? What did I do to deserve so much pain? I looked down at the crashing waves against the sharpened rocks below, than up to the stormy sky, I was losing my nerve, so I stepped back a few feet back, ran to the ledge, and with open arms; I jumped.

The last thing I heard was a faint, "NO," as the ice cold water assaulted my skin, before I was swallowed by welcomed, numbing darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Who Knew

Chapter 1- The Empty Altar

Emmett's P.O.V.

I put my head in my knees and screamed out random curses while trying not to sob, Jasper was trying to calm me down, but it wasn't working. Then I heard "Where is he?" it was Bella.

Her voice sounded broken my heart went out to her. How Edward–the name was poison on my tongue! How could he do this to her; she is the most selfless, kind, loving, and beautiful person I've ever met! Nothing like the vain, bitter, and cold hearted shell that is Rosalie–her name made my stomach turn and my undead heart shatter all over again, 150 years! We were together for 150 fucking years; I loved her like no other!

I saw Alice run to the door screaming "Bella, NO!"

I stood quickly and ran to her. I grabbed her shoulders.

"What? Alice, where is she?!" I asked frantically.

"She… Emmett she'll kill herself… she's going to j-jump o-of-f t-the CLIFF!" she screamed.

We ran to catch her as she was getting on a motorcycle and headed to La Push. I had to admit she looked stunning on it; she took off but we caught her at the treaty line.

"Bella please don't do it! Don't you dare!" Alice sobbed angrily.

I was about to intervene when I saw her cold smirk and broken eyes before she answered grimly. "Watch me..." Then she took off.

I ran after her without a second thought. Alice screamed at me, but I ignored her. I got to first beach in seconds. I looked up to the cliffs and there she stood her dress flowing in the wind. She looked to be a distressed goddess… my goddess.

"My Bella" I whispered, and that's when it hit me, like a bolt out of the blue. I loved this woman; she's funny, kind, selfless and easy to be with! I saw her run back a few feet than run forward right off the cliff with open arm as if a bird preparing for flight, but unlike a bird she would fall.

"NO!" I screamed and ran to her. I swam as fast as I could. I surfaced with her frail body in my arms and gently placed her on the sand. "No Bella, don't die on me I… I love you!" I whisper in her ear, she coughed and gasped. I sat her up.

"Em…?" Her horse voice came in a raspy whisper.

"Yes babe it's me, please hold on," I whispered; she smiled sadly.

"Why didn't you let me die?! I'm unlovable!" She cried. Anger flared in my veins as I looked straight in her eyes.

"You are lovable! Edward was an idiot for letting you go for a… a vain shell! Plus I-I…" I let the sentence trail off.

"What Emmett?!" she shouted angrily.

"I love you!" I shouted, and she gasped with wide eyes. "I know you might still love that asshole of my brother, but I'll fight for you!" My rant was cut off by her sweet, tender lips on my stone ones. The kiss was rough and passionate, I pulled her body flushed against mine, her warmness didn't compare to what I had imagined. She pulled away too quickly for my liking.

"I love you too…" She whispered; her face red like a ripe berry. It was the cutest site. Then the words registered in my brain, a foolish grin painted itself on my lips, I put my hand under her chin and kissed her; pouring everything I felt for her into that one kiss.

"That's all I wanted to hear," I murmured in her ear, holding her close, forgetting the consequences for now.


End file.
